Changeling
by Aria Br
Summary: Gantung fict—Lucy menyadarinya juga. Wajahnya memerah. "I-Itu…,"/Sinar mulai menyinari mereka. Sinarnya itu sangat terang hingga anggota guild yang lain terpaksa menutup matanya. /"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tempat lagi seperti waktu itu kasus Changeling?" /Ending gantung/Don't like don't read


_Abandoned fict alert!_

_Hi guys, so yeah.. haha.. ini fict yang tersimpan lama di komputerku. Ini tadinya mau dijadiin multichapt, tapi aku males. Demi meramaikan fandom graylu, kubikinin one-shot dengan akhir gantung! Hehe.. tadinya kalo banyak yang minat, mau dilanjutin. Tapi terserah sih :)_

_Fairy Taili © Hiro Mashima_

_Cover © Bukan punyaku! Lol_

* * *

Perempuan cantik itu tersenyum riang. Dia sampai melompat-lompat berjalan ke arah _guild _kesayangannya itu. Pakaiannya adalah rok biru dan kemeja putih seperti biasa. Nampaknya _Celestial Mage _itu luar biasa senang kali ini. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil memainkan kunci-kuncinya.

Ketika sampai di depan guild, langsung saja Lucy berjalan ke arah Mirajane yang sedang membuat minuman yang enak entah-untuk-siapa. Gadis itu lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Dia memperhatikan Mirajane yang sedang sibuk itu.

"Ah, Lucy. Kau kelihatan senang sekali," sanjung _Take Over Mage _itu. Lucy menyeringai lucu. Seringaian itu terlihat polos sekali.

Dia mengangguk. "Yap, tentu saja! Virgo baru saja memberiku senjata baru. Lebih tepatnya kunci sih. Apa lagi katanya _Spirit King_ juga bekerja sama dalam pembuatan senjata itu. Mau lihat?"

Mirajane tiba-tiba sadar akan sesuatu. "Oh ya. Natsu mencarimu. Selama aku dalam S-Class mission, sepertinya kau menghilang selama 3 bulan ya Lucy? Ada apa?"

Lucy tertawa sedikit. Dia kemudian memainkan rambutnya. "Itu dia. Aku ingin memberitahumu sekarang Mira-san. Virgo memberiku senjata. Ini dia. _Open the gate of the Chevalier: Vigo's Rapier!" _Seru Lucy, menggerakan suatu kunci berwarna hitam-keperakan.

Sinar menerangi kunci itu. Dan dalam sekejap, ada senjata di tangan Lucy. Tentu saja, senjata itu _rapier_. Rapier panjang dan runcing berwarna biru dan merah muda, membuat Mirajane teringat akan rambut Virgo setiap kali menatap rapier itu. Lucy menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Rapier? Mengingatkanku akan sihir punya Erza," komentar Mirajane tersenyum _cheeky_. Perempuan cantik itu dengan senang menanggapi Lucy yang kelihatannya sangat senang akan apa yang telah ia dapatkan.

Lucy mengangguk dan menunjuk ke arah udara kosong. "Benar, kan? Ini adalah senjata baruku. Fungsinya mirip seperti _Requip_, lho! Misalnya—" Gadis itu menghela napas sedikit, dan rapier itu menghilang. Kemudian dia mengayunkan kunci itu lagi. "_Open the gate of the Chevalier: Scorpio's Two Sword Handed!" _Serunya lagi.

Lagi-lagi sinar menerangi kunci itu. Pedang yang panjangnya 4/3 tubuh Lucy itu kini dipegang oleh sang _Celestial Mage_. Warnanya merah dan putih. Mirajane mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, bisa dua belas zodiak?" Tanya Mirajane penasaran. Dia diam-diam tertarik dengan sihir yang penyihir cantik ini dapatkan.

"Ya, benar. Aku sangat senang."

Mira tertawa kecil. "Ya, cobalah dengan Erza," tawanya sedikit. Sepertinya dia penasaran akan apa yang terjadi bila Erza bertarung dengan Lucy.

Gadis itu mengangguk semangat. "Ya, andai Erza bisa mengajariku sedikit. Tapi rasanya juga tidak perlu," gadis itu menambahkan.

Lalu gadis itu menambahkan. "Ano ne Mira-san. Aku tidak hanya _training _selama itu. Aku menjalani misi tidak resmi. Ada orang yang memintaku, _menolong _sih. Tapi dia memberiku imbalan." Lucy mengeluarkan dua buah kunci berwarna biru-metalic. _"Open the gate of Zodiac's power! Gemini's mirror!_" Teriak Lucy. Untung saja tidak ada orang-orang di Guild yang dikenal baik Lucy. Levy, Erza, Natsu, Gray dan yang lain sepertinya sedang keluar.

Lucy tersenyum mengerikan. Dia lalu menyentuh Mira sedikit, lalu berubah menjadi Mira. Rambut pirangnya memutih dan memanjang. Bajunya memanjang dan berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Mata cokelatnya berubah warna jadi warna biru indah milik MIrajane.

Mirajane menyentuh bibirnya dengan tangannya. "Ja-Jangan-jangan…," Mirajane benar-benar semangat akan teknik baru Lucy itu.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk semangat. "Benar, Mira-san. Aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan _spirit-_ku. Tapi hanya untuk satu menit. Yang satunya milik Aquarius."

Perempuan berambut _silver _itu mengangguk dengan antusiasme yang besar. "Itu saja ya?" Sepertinya dia kecewa karena akhirnya 'petualangan' mengejutkan mereka selesai juga.

"Ya! Aku gembira sekali!" Serunya lagi, menghisap minuman yang baru disediakan Mirajane itu.

Dari arah pintu guild, terdengar suara berisik Gray dan Natsu. Mereka sepertinya telah bertengkar. Begitu Natsu melihat Lucy, dia langsung menyeringai pada Lucy.

"Hai Luce. Mau mengambil misi?"

Lucy tidak merespon. Dia menunduk. Tiba-tiba, Erza datang dari belakang Natsu. Dia tersenyum tegas seperti biasa. "Halo," sapanya dengan _tegas. _Natsu melirik Erza kemudian menjadi _super-hyper _seperti biasa. Dia nyengir tidak jelas seakan Erza kapan saja akan menyerangnya, menyobeknya, dan membuatnya menjadi sup.

"Erza! Bertarunglah denganku!" Seru Natsu keras. Tapi kali ini ada dua suara. Mereka semua kaget ketika sumber suara kedua adalah Lucy.

Erza mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Lu—cy? Kau tidak mabuk, kan?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Lucy menggeleng, kemudian dia mengambil salah satu kuncinya. "_Open the gate of Chevalier: Leo's one handed Sword!" _Seru Lucy keras, kemudian muncullah pedang yang cukup panjang. Warnanya kuning-oranye.

Perempuan berambut merah itu menyerngai. "Oh, jadi kau punya kunci baru, eh? Mari kita memastikan siapa yang menang. Tapi kalau kau sudah tidak tahan kau tinggal minta berhenti, Lucy. Aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka seperti kasus Natsu." Tambahnya yang diiringi seruan oi-oi Natsu. Lelaki berambut merah muda itu tidak setuju Erza menganggapnya lemah. _Enak saja, _pikirnya dengan agak marah. Tapi kali ini pemuda itu memutuskan untuk diam saja dan tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Mereka bersiap. Erza langsung _me-requip _dirinya dengan **Heaven's wheel armor **seperti biasa. Pedang-pedang mulai berdatangan ke arah Lucy, tapi dengan cepat Lucy menghindar. Dia berseru sedikit. "_Regulus's Sword Light!_" Dan ada cahaya kekuningan yang menyinari pedang-pedang itu. Datanya tentu saja dari pedang Lucy. Persis sihir Loke. Dalam hitungan detik, atau milidetik, pedang-pedang Erza langsung menghilang. Enyah.

"E-EEEHH?" Semua orang kaget. Bahkan Erza juga. Dia tidak menyangka Lucy bisa memusnahkan semua pedangnya.

"Pedangku itu spesial. Pasti butuh banyak energi untuk melakukannya. Mari kita bertarung _face-to-face _Lucy!" Teriak Erza keras, berlari ke arah Lucy. Erza menusukkan pedangnya dengan teknik-teknik andalannya. Tapi hasilnya Lucy bisa menghindarinya.

Sudah beberapa menit mereka bertarung dan mereka kelelahan. Lucy kemudian melepas pedangnya, membuat pedang itu menguap dan menghilang. Erza yang tengah bernapas cepat juga heran.

"A-Aku menyerah, Erza. Aku tidak bisa lagi bertarung. Tenagaku terkuras," ucap Lucy pelan, lalu duduk dengan tenangnya di depan bar Mira. Erza langsung berganti menjadi armor-nya yang biasa.

Dia berkomentar, "Kau luar biasa, Lucy. Kau dapat mendesakku seperti itu. Dari mana kau belajar bertarung?"

Perempuan berambut kuning itu menggeleng. "Ah, bukan begitu. Pedangnya lah yang bertarung. Dialah _spirit _nya. Dia yang bertarung, walaupun kekuatan sihirnya masuk ke seluruh tubuhku, yang menyuruhku untuk bergerak-gerak. Jadi aku hanya memperhatikan dan membiarkannya menggerakan tubuhku. Tapi itu melelahkan sekali, tubuhku ikut lelah dan butuh sihir banyak," jelas Lucy.

Erza mengangguk. "Menarik. Apalagi Chevalier adalah nama lain dari _knight. _Menarik, menarik."

"_Zurui(_Tidak adil_) yo, Lucy! _Kau kuat sekali. Ah _whatever. Never mind that. _Ada request menarik di _request board, _lho."

Gajeel dan Mirajane mendekat. Tentu saja alasan mereka berdua berbeda. Gajeel karena penasaran sedangkan Mirajane—dia kan yang menangani kasus-kasus seperti itu! Langkahnya perlahan-lahan mendekat untuk melihat request apa sih, yang dikatakannya menarik!

Gray dan Erza juga mendekat. Mereka melihat kertas di _request board itu. _ Lucy yang khawatir juga mendekat. Dia ingin tahu. Berharap saja deh, semoga saja _reward _nya besar! Dia juga ingin menjadi kaya! Lucy mengakui bahwa selama ini dia terlalu bergantung pada Natsu. Dia lemah. Sedikit-sedikit dia akan berteriak memanggil nama pemuda itu. Padahal… dia tidak ingin.

"Ng? Apa ini? _Ustimih on iratuf orom eiro_?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada bingung.

Erza marah. "Natsu! Kenapa kau membaca itu dengan keras? Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tempat lagi seperti waktu itu kasus _Changeling?_" Erza memahami Natsu.

Terlambat.

Sinar mulai menyinari mereka. Sinarnya itu sangat terang hingga anggota guild yang lain terpaksa menutup matanya. Lebih terang dari sinar apapun di dunia. Sinar itu menyelimuti orang-orang yang dekat dengan Natsu. Lucy menutup matanya sambil menjaga tubuhnya. Sedangkan Erza dengan siap memegang pedang bila dia memerlukannya.

"_Di-Dingin," _ucap Gray sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar tidak seperti Gray. Ini anehh… Cana angkat bicara.

"Oi, Gray. Apa maksudmu dengan dingin? Padahal, kau sendiri kan, seorang penyihir yang menggunakan es!" Komentar Cana dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"_Aneh sekali, panas sekali di perutku_," rutuk Natsu. "Geeeeh, mana besiku? Ini aneh! Aku tidak tahan!"

"Gah? Kenapa tubuhku merasa berat?" Gajeel mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mirajane tegas. Benar-benar tidak seperpti Mirajane.

"Ara, _minna_, apa yang terjadi?" Erza menyambung.

"Gyaa! Kenapa suaraku begini?" Lucy bingung.

Levy yang baru pulang dari misinya berjalan masuk ke _guild_. Déjà vu. "Jangan-jangan terjadi seperti yang waktu itu…," desis perempuan itu. "Gray dan Lucy, Mirajane dan Erza, Gajeel dan Natsu telah bertukar tempat!" Serunya lantang.

"E-EEEEEHHHHH?"

**(Karakter yang di italic saat cerita adalah diri aslinya. Misalnya Gray=Lucy. **_**Gray=**_**Gray walaupun masih di tubuh Lucy)**

"_Iyada!" _Gray—atau lebih tepatnya Lucy menangis. "Aku tidak mungkin jadi seperti Gray, dengan _Ice-Make-nya!_" ucapnya.

Lucy—atau Gray melipat tangannya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti kunci-kunci itu. Huh. Merepotkan."

Levy tersenyum mengangguk. Dia kemudian dengan segera mencoba sihir seperti kasus Changeling waktu itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia telah mencoba segala cara, tapi hasilnya juga nihil.

"_Da-Dame da_, Lu-chan. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kalian terpaksa harus terjebak dalam _form _itu," jelasnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"H-He? Kau serius Levy?" Gajeel yang d idalamnya ada Natsu tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa aku begitu!" Tambahnya.

Erza bergabung dalam percakapan itu. Lebih tepatnya Mirajane yang berbicara. "Ya, benar. _Magic _kita lemah."

"Ka-Kalau begitu—" Gray kemudian bersiap melakukan sihirnya. "_Ice Make _Lance?" katanya tidak yakin. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Lucy berkacak pinggang. "Itu salah, Lucy. Begini," Lucy kemudian mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "_Ice Make Lance!_" serunya, lalu terciptalah Es. Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu sedikit terkejut dengan Gray yang mengucapkan itu dalam tubuh Lucy bisa berhasil.

Mirajane yang didalamnya angkat bicara. "Kalau begitu, sihir kita masih bisa? _Kanso!_" seru Mirajane, lalu dia telah siap dengan armor bidadarinya. "Be-Benar. Sihir kita tetap sama."

Erza juga ikut mencoba. "_Take Over : Satan soul!_" Teriaknya, lalu langsung saja tubuh Erza dibaluti kostum satan soul milik Mirajane. Ternyata sihir mereka masih bisa.

Master Makarov yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu menambahkan. "Untuk sementara ini tidak akan ada masalah. Kalian harus menunjukkan tempat tinggal kalian pada pasangan kalian. Tidak ada bantahan!" Perintah Makarov.

"Hai~"

**~Lucy Fullbuster~**

Gray membuka pintu apartemen Lucy. Secara teknis memang itu apartemen_nya, _karena dia sebenarnya adalah Lucy. Gray menoleh pada Lucy yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Ya, Gray. Kau tahu ini apartem—"

Lucy hendak membuka bajunya. "Gyaaah aku gerah!" Serunya lalu membuka bajunya, tapi berhasl ditahan oleh Lucy.

"Gray, ini gawat. Maksudku… kita ini berbeda _gender_," ucap Gray. Wajahnya memerah. Lucy yang mendengarnya menghela napas.

"Aku tahu ini Lucy."

Gray menggelengkan kepalanya. "Spiritku juga terikat kontrak dengan_mu_, karena mereka menggunakannya berdasarkan tubuh."

Perempuan yang sebenarnya didalamnya lelaki itu berpikir. "Coba saja."

"**Open the gate of…Leo**!" Seru Gray, dan ada sinar terang di apartemen Lucy.

Loke langsung muncul dan dia menunduk pada Lucy. "Lucy~ Lama tidak bertemu! Adakah yang…? GRAY! Kau yang memanggilku?!" Loke kaget.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu pundung. "Aku dan Gray bertukar tubuh, Loke. Ja-Jadi ya… aku ini Lucy," kata Gray dengan nada yang putus asa. "Tapi sudahlah. _**Close the gate of… Leo!**__'_ Gray langsung menutup gerbang Leo.

Gadis berambut pirang itu bingung. "Yah… kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Aku mandi dulu," gadis itu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Tapi kemudian Lucy ditarik oleh Gray.

"_Iyada! (Tidak mau/I won't.)_ Bagaimana kita bisa mandi dengan tubuh begini!?" Gray histeris. "Aku ti-tidak mungkin mandi de-dengan tubuhmu, kan Gray?" Muka Gray bersemu merah.

Lucy menyadarinya juga. Wajahnya memerah. "I-Itu…,"

Perempuan itu mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Jelas mereka mandi bersama itu tidak mungkin. Ya… tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, kan? "Tidak apa-apa Lucy. Aku tidak akan melihat. Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersam—"

"GRAY _ECCHI!_" Gray memukul Lucy dengan sikat giginya yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Lucy langsung pingsan.

Secara mendadak dia bangun kembali. "Dengar dulu Lucy! Kita mandi bersama, agar yang menggosok tubuhmu ini kamu. Yang menggosok tubuhku sendiri ya aku," jelas Lucy masuk akal.

Gray yang dilanda dilemma mau tidak mau menyetujui Lucy saja.

**~Lucy Fullbuster~**

Saat selesai mandi, _Gray_ tidak berhenti-berhentinya mimisan. Entahlah, mungkin karena saat _Lucy _menggosok badannya tadi? _Gray_ tidak ingin memikirkannya. Lebih tepatnya tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Gray, aku akan masak. Kau tunggu saja," ucap Gray, lalu dia beranjak memasak. Lucy hanya duduk sambil menerawang. Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba terjebak di tubuh seperti ini? Sebenarnya, ada apa?

Ketika Gray masuk, Lucy menatap Gray.

"Ada apa Gray?" Tanya Gray sambil menyerahkan Lucy makanan. Lucy menggeleng pelan. Sepertinya memang benar ada yang ada di pikirannya itu.

"Lucy… kautahu kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Maksudku…" Lucy menahan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. "Mentalku tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini kan!" Imbuhnya lagi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar bingung.

"Tapi ya… mau bagaimana lagi Gray? Ini nasib kita." Gray menepuk pundak Lucy. Mereka melihat ke arah mata masing-masing. Lalu tersungging senyum di wajah keduanya.

Mereka mengangguk. "Kita harus bisa melewati ini. Setelah itu, kita akan ke _guild_, oke? Kita harus terbiasa dengan ini."

"Un!"

* * *

Ending gantung? Emang sengaja digantungin -'' HAHA :)

So, how'd you think about the idea?


End file.
